1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamps and, more specifically, to a solar powered night light comprising a mount, preferably a suction cup having a stud rearwardly extending engageable by a holder having a pair of spaced apart legs for straddling the suction cup stud with a bracket for receiving the illuminating device, which incorporates housing having a rechargeable power source in circuit communication with a switch, lamp and solar cell for recharging the power source. The housing can be manufactured in various shapes such as round, oval, rectangular and square with a universal clip-on receiver for mounting a shade, star, seashell or other ornamental article. Alternately the universal clip-on receiver may have a displaceable portion for mounting ornamental covers with clip of varying thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other lamp device designed for night lights. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,241 issued to Trattner on Apr. 18, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Glynn on Apr. 8, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,100. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,381 was issued to Peterson on Aug. 16, 2005 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 22, 2008 to Trombetta et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,918.
Another patent was issued to Mitsuhiro on Jul. 4, 1987 as Japan Patent No. JP62150324. Yet another Sweden Patent No. SE8601317 was issued to Svensson on Sep. 21, 1987. Another was issued to Hitomi on Oct. 28, 1997 as Japan Patent No. JP9279524 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 6, 2003 to Eo as Korean Patent No. KR20030065098.
Another patent was issued to Kanazawa on Aug. 10, 2006 as Japan Patent No. JP2006211068. Yet another German Patent No. DE202006011319U was issued to Barchet on Oct. 5, 2006 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 5, 2006 to Barchet as German Patent No. DE202006011320U.